False Moon Rising
by BekukiChan
Summary: When a mysterious half-demon, half-human child emerges from Pandora's Box, matters left sealed for years will srping open once again. (Brought from my old account, MazokuQueen)
1. Melody One

(A/N: I brought this from my old account, which I lost the password for and then my e-mail died, SO here it is on THIS account.)

False Moon Rising

Melody One--

"Lute-onii-chan..." Queen Flute goes up to her brother and sits next to him. "What did you need to call me out for so suddenly?" She looks at him with her pinkish-red eyes curiously, her auburn brown hair falling around her white silk dress. Lute looked at her and summoned a dark orb into his hand, and cringed just a tad. Holding this orb reminded him of when he was used as Bass's puppet. He still had nightmares of back then. Flute looked at him.

"What is it?...It feels...like...Hamel..." She said the last word slowly, her heart pounded faster as she said it. No matter how many years past that time was, she would still always be in pain when she said his name. The day she trapped him in the box and lost him forever. Lute looks at Flute, he thinks carefully before he opens his mouth.

"It came from Pandora's box." He said slowly. "Thourgh the keyhole. It just...popped right out." Flute looks at him, apparently stunned.

"It came OUT of the box! When it was LOCKED!" She blinked and leaned in to get a closer look at the orb Lute was holding. Lute nodded, and brought the orb closer into Flute's face. In the orb, she could see an outline of a baby-- or at least that's what it looked like. Flute started at Lute again, amazed. "A...baby? Is it...Hamel!"

Lute shook his head. "Gomen nasai, onee-sama. It's not...but...I think...it's a child of his blood. His...mazoku blood." Flute looked at him, blinking. She didn't understand.

"What does that mean?" She looked into the orb again.

"It means that this child is a mazoku child...with just but a slight trace of human blood." Lute studies Flute's facial features. "What human blood she has is from you." He shakes his head, as Flute looks beliwilederd. "I don't understand it either." He shurgs. "But I do know one thing."

"What is that?" Flute looks at his questiongly.

"We can't raise her here." He looked at her intently. "I've already alerted Raiel and Bardi to its presence. I've arranged with Keyboard to take her to their company." Flute looked at him, a bit shocked, a bit sad, and a bit annoyed all at the same time.

"So...how long have you been keeping this from me?" She looked at him with suiscipon. Then her face changed to sad. "And why can't we raise her here?"

Lute looked at her, his face not changing. "Eight months, spare a few days." He shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "As for your second question...because she is a Mazoku. More so than even...Hamel." He said the last word very cautiously. "Her human blood strain is only enough for a human appearance to be allowed. She'd be in danger here, where people are still so scarred from the war."

"But why with Raiel and Bardi?" Flute asked him. Personally, she'd prefer the choice of Trom and Coronet in Daslhenew who she could communtacite with more then Raiel and Bardi. "Why not Trom and Coronet?"

"Because she needs to be raised as a human, and have human experiences, which she couldn't get if she was closeted up in a palace all the time." He raised a finger. "Raiel also feels like he needs to make up for his mistakes with Hamel. He feels this is a perfect chance. Also, because Mifa would provide her good friendship, like an older sister." He nods, satisfied with his conclusion. "Now..." He looks at Flute once again. "What do you want to name her?"

"I get to name her?" She blinks.

"Would you rather not?" He cocked his head.

"Iie, I'll name her." Flute sits there and thinks long and hard. Hard and long. Gnol dna drah. Until, "AH HA!" She raises her finger into the air. "I'll name her...Harlequinn!"

"H-Harlequinn?" Lute sweatdrops.

"Yes. Harlequinn!" Flute nods, determined on the name.

"But it-" He is interrupted as an older teenage girl with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes comes into the room. She bows to Queen Flute and Prince Lute. "Ah! Keyboard!"

"I hope I'm not late, Queen Flute, Prince Lute." She smiles and strides over to Lute plucking the ball out of his hands. "I'll make sure Harlequinn arrives safely to Raiel!" She bows and teleports away, a magic she learned from her father, Percus who had died servel years earlier.

"See?" Flute looks slyly at Lute. "She likes the name." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Wheee! My first "Melody" or Chapter of my own Hameln story! Let's see here...copyrights.

(In order of mentioning) Lute, Flute, Hamel, Raiel, Bardi, Trom, Coronet, Mifa, and Percus are copyright to his genius Watanabe-san. HOWEVER! Harlequinn and Keyboard are copyright to me. Pandora's box is copyright to umm...Pandora? Yeah Pandora.

The story is based of the "ending" of the anime series. Though there was supposed at least five more episodes that they had planned to do originally. Once, and if, they are released I will, if nesscarry change the story fit the new and original ending.

In case your wondering who "Bardi" and "Mifa" are: Bardi is the female singer in the traveling group that Raiel grew up with. She (according to what I've seen) is the sole survivor of the company. Mifa is the daughter of the man who lets Hamel stay at his house while recovering. Both are minor characters, (though Bardi get more spotlight as the show proceeds to its "close"), I hope to display more of them in this fanfic because they already have the beginnings of wonderful characters.

Ja Ne!


	2. Melody Two

False Moon Rising

Melody Two--

Millions of miles away from the castle, Keyboard reappeared, in front of two traveling wagons. They both come to a stop before the girl. Raiel looks up from his driver seat and smiles, his golden blonde hair reflecting the sunlight. He jumped down from the wagon and hugged Keyboard.

"It's been awhile since we saw you last, Key-chan." He smiles as Bardi and Mifa come out of the wagon. Mifa is now ten years of age and has the beginnings of being a very beautiful woman. She smiles and hugs Keyboard. Keyboard smiled.

"Can't say I expected such a nice crowd at my arrival." She grinned mischievously at Raiel. "And how are you and Bardi doing, Rai?" Raiel stared at her...and then his nose burst out in blood. Keyboard laughed, and then remembered what she had actually come for. She holds out the black orb, which seems to trap the sunlight in it. Raiel cleans his nose and accepts it from her. Keyboard nods. "Queen Flute named her 'Harlequinn'."

Raiel sweatdrops. "Harlequinn?" Bardi smiles happily at the two.

"I like it!" She takes the orb and cradles it in her arms, seeming not to be bothered by the fact that the child within was a Mazoku. Raiel smiled at her as Mifa ran up to Bardi to get a closer look at it.

The orb started to move.

"Raiel!" Bardi waved her hand for Raiel to come over. "I think it's hatching..."

Raiel came over and looked at the orb, as it started to move. The orb formed slowly into a little baby girl. She had blonde hair. She looked up at Bardi, opening her eyes, clapping happily. "Mama!" Bardi smiled, and petted her hair. Harlequinn looked at Raiel, with strange blue eyes, slitted in the center. Raiel smiled at her and took her from Bardi to hold. "Papa!" Harlequinn looked at Mifa, and smiled again. "Onee-chan!"

Bardi smiled happily. "She's going to be such a little angel!"

Five 'Angelic' years later

"HARLEQUINN! COME BACK HERE!" Raiel chased after the running blonde child, laughing and sherking. Raiel was covered in mustard from head to foot. It seems there little 'angel' had covered him in mustard while he slept. Harlequinn ran into the tent. Raiel entered it to find Harlequinn stopped in her tracks and looking in the mirror at a horn that had just sprouted out of her head. Raiel sighed, because he knew that would happen someday. He sits down next to the little girl and smiled at her. Harlequinn looked at him, confused.

"I have a thingy on my forehead." She stated, in a cute, clueless, childish manner. "Why's there a thingy on my forehead? What is this thingy on my forehead?"

Raiel smiled at her. "It's a horn."

"A horn?"

"Yeap."

"Oooooohhhhhh..." She blinked. "Why do I have a horn?"

"Well...You do?" Raiel blinked. Even though he knew this was going to happen someday, he STILL had no answer for that question. But Harlequinn at the time was an idiot, so it didn't matter anyways.

"Ok!" She giggled...and then poured a bucket of feathers over Raiel.

"DAAHH!" Now looking like a chicken the two continued their game of chase.

Copyrights! Raiel and Birdie/Bardi and Mifa are copyright to Watanabe- semapi! bows to him HOWEVER! Harlequinn and Keyboard are copyright to me, AND NO ONE ELSE! AHAHAHAHAH! coughs The plot of this story is also owned by me. Mustard belongs to the person who made mustard!

Stay tuned for Melody Three! In which Harlequinn goes shopping! Trust me, it'll be funny.


End file.
